The hero emerges
by Linkandzelda1
Summary: What would happen if link started an adventure with our technology we'll find out will he survive or will he die you can find this ou in this adventure help link save hurtle the decision with the most votes will be dis played in the story you can chose links fate from chapters 2 - 34
1. Chapter 1

Link woke up in his bed to see that it was time for work after he went to work he would need to go home get changed and find someone to help him with a journey that the princess had assigned him just yesterday but today he would see the princess again to talk about a great peril that had happened 1000 years ago and Their ancestors link got into his uniform it was a great diamond blue and had a pair of black pants to go with it. he started down the stairs when he realized that he had his birthday today and to honor the hero of time had to wear the tunic as they had done 400 years ago on outset island where his ancestor had lived little did link now of his ancestors fates and how they had effected his life little did he now the heros he worshiped would soon help him on this adventure that would throw all his assignments of to the side little did he now he would take off his tunic only everyonce in a while he was on his way to work when this guy in black started running towards the car and link was forced to stop but as he stopped he swerved into a car and was thrown onto the side of the road. Link got up and checked to see if he broke anything he was alright and so was the other person who had been hit link said "I am was so sorry" to the guy who he had hit the guy said "well at least I wasn't thrown onto the side of the road but are you okay" he looked at the small seventeen year old as if he were 10 again link thought of his mother the way this person looked at him was so much like his mother had when she was alive and he then was reminded of what had happened to his parents his mothers murder and how his father had abandoned him link sighed and told the woman he was fine he then took out his Samsung and called work asked them if anyone could come pick him up the captain of the royal guards said it was okay he was then picked up by his trusty friend Vera he and vera had been friends scince they were kids at only 3 they had meet and instantly became friends after his father left him link had only one friend he could go to and that was Vera's her parents had automatically adopted him and Vera became his sister he felt that she was more than a sister by adoption but as if it were a blood connection that they would be siblings no matter what even if the weren't born that way link finally got to work and thanked his sister she smiled and said well if you need help who else but me to call Vera drove off link was turning 18 and he had work he started to wander if he should ask the day off but he was meeting Zelda today for dinner and to get an assignment he was told that would be given to him specifically.

The captain of the guards looked at link and said "well it isn't link the princess is waiting" the captain looked at link and asked "is it your birthday link?"

"Yes sir" link answered without any hint of emotion

the captain said "well happy birthday and how old will you be at the end of this day"

"18" he answered "

well then have a happy birthday now go see the princess"

"yes sir of course "link left the room wandering why the captain was so interested it's probably nothing link thought as he walked to the spot he was told to meet the princess the princess was beautiful with hair a golden brown and eyes that sparkle blue like the ocean she wore a dress that was a beautiful magenta and had the triforce insignia on the bottom she was so stunning link almost forgot to bow as he got up

she smiled at him "i see its your birthday" she said "well happy birthday"

"thank you" link said

Zelda blushed his eyes were an emeral green that sparkled like a thousand suns

she then started to discuss the mater but first she had to tell a legend about the hero of time hero of the winds hero of twighlight and tetra their founder and first princess's he then said I have reason to believe you are the defendant of these heros that saved my kingdom and family so many times and I must now call upon that hero again we will finish this discussion after dinner

"very well" link answered then he asked "why do you think I am their descendant"

Zelda then said I will explain at dinner goodbye... Link " she blushed and walked off

"wow" link thought "she really is beautiful" he blushed an walked away he headed home and started to get ready for dinner he got to dinner

Zelda explained that the royal family had been keeping records from the hero of time and he was the great great great great great great great grandfather of the hero of winds and link the hero of winds from our records is your great great great great great great great great great great great grand father no if we look at this picture of him looked exactly like you so now you see why we believe you are our next hero link

"of cource" link answered he then asked what it is that is threatening hyrule and said he would take it out and pulled ou his pistol

Zelda shook her head and said you need to get a sword for these monsters can only be stayed by a sword and if you want to defeat the evil that is threatening us you need the master sword which all of your hero ancestors have used and was last seen in the goron volcano

then I will got their and take this sword and defeat this evil as link stood up on his seat he soon fell crashing he was holding a whole lamp

Zelda giggled not like that or wel not with that strength she stopped laughing and said well I hope you can deal with those monitors but currently I will give you a regular sword and a helianthus shield

thank you princess link said blushing as he sat back down on his seat

here she said and handed him the sword and shield now go and find these temples the first fire second water third wind next light forest snow and the las the hiding place of this evil now go and don't forget to get the master sword

I won't link said.


	2. Chapter 2

Link was on his way to goron volcano when his sister called him and asked "where are you mom is worried sick"

link said "near the goron volcano"

"why are you over their"

"zelda sent me on a mission I'll explain later tell mom I'm okay"

"okay but promise you'll tell me later"

"promise" link said although he wasn't sure he would be able to keep that promise.

"see you later"

"you to" he then headed up the mountain after he got the sword he would conquer the near by fire temple he got up the mountain to see 4 Gorons blocking his path to the sword he looked at the Gordon's

link then asked may I pass I am a member of the royal guards

the goron said no one may pass without proof they connected to the royal family sorry brother

oh don't worry I have proof he called Zelda

she asked who it was

link from the royal guards

hello link what is it

well you see these 4 Gordon's are kinda blocking my path could you please ask them to let me through

very well to help aid you in your quest

how we now that no trick brother

i will if you want come their so you now

very well the goron said he may pass

thank you link said

he went to remove the master sword when a beem of light almost pushed him back he soon found himself in the sacred realm

he then saw the three goddesses they flew to him and introduced them selfs

I am nayru the goddess of wisdom I am din goddess of power

when the last one didn't come to him he wondered why he then realized this was the goddess he knew it was farore

you realized who I am on your own and you realized this because I lay within you you have more courage than anyone could yes I am farore and I have something that we will give to you to aid you in your quests friend that helped your ancestors in their quest all have been named something different yours is named Hinata it is a fairy this fairy will help you through your quest but can't heal we hope you to will enjoy **_ALL_** your adventures together goodbye link we will meet again

goodbye goodbye the goddesses said as they sent him back to his realm

goodbye link said

he arrived in his realm as if he had awoken from a dream he had the master sword on his back he must have put it their before being sent to the sacred realm

ah you are up brother

what happened

you fell over after the light what happened to you brother

i was in the sacred realm and talked to the goddesses

you joking brother

im not I will prove it when my fairy Hinata apears ah their she is he looked at the fairy hello he said are you Hinata

yes Hinata answered should we go to the temple first look around and let's help these Gorons the look hungry

yes we are hungry fairy we have no rock to eat please help their is no way to the area we pray anymore or to where we eat please help brother

of cource any thing what has happened

I just hear story I don't know how to ask Gordon's and our elder please

i will link said I will help no matter what his phone rang right when they exited the cave link had been in earlier

where are you I thought you would be home by now what happened link

link then began his story about how he was at the goron cave and why. I awoke and the fairy came to my side then I was told to help the Gorons then you called and that's all he had left out the part about his ancestors

wow if I didn't know you I would say you only want attention that is to far fetched but you never lie. So I have no reason not to believe you

thanks for understanding to let you know... I might not come back bye

bye wait what

link then hung up time to help these gorons lets go Hinata


End file.
